


Sea Lion

by voodoochild



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Shelby is glad he never put down his axe. [Set to Sage Francis' "Sea Lion".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to Em for above and beyond beta-ly duties, and to the ladies and gentlemen of the Wiscon vid thread for the editing help.
> 
> Content Warning: Suicide, guns, knives, scenes of explicit blood and violence, brief scenes of nudity and sexuality, implied-but-not-explicit violence against animals, drug/alcohol/cigarette usage.

[Peaky Blinders - Sea Lion](http://vimeo.com/96540193) from [voodoochild](http://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
